<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>21 Questions in Lockdown by PokeNeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261014">21 Questions in Lockdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo'>PokeNeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Neoshipping, kokoshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch and Cass are in isolation and find a fun way to pass the time!</p>
<p>My first dabble in Kokoshipping ^_^</p>
<p>Rated M for language and inappropriate themes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kojirou | James/Kosaburou | Butch, Kosaburou | Butch &amp; Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is stupid..." muttered Butch as Cassidy poured him a drink. The blonde rolled her eyes impatiently before passing him the glass of JD &amp; Coke.<br/>"Come <em>on</em> Hooch, it'll be fun! Now get that down you. We might as well have a bit of fun while we're isolating no?"<br/>"I guess" said Butch taking a swig. It was true that self-isolation due to the Coronavirus was starting to take it's toll on the both of them.<br/>"But you have to have a turn after me though ok?!"<br/>"Deal!" Cassidy smirked. "But nothings off limits right??"<br/>"Urgh fine..." answered Butch, not daring to argue. "Ok doll, do your worst!"</p>
<p>"Ok!" began Cassidy excitedly as she settled down cross-legged on her partner's bed.<br/>"Question 1! What is your perfect weekend?"<br/>"Heh! Well uh... waking up probably around 10am on Saturday. I'd hit the gym for an hour or so, do some weights, cardio y'know? I'd come back, shower and have brunch. So i'd have bacon, eggs, waffles etc. In the afternoon i'd go and see the Electabuzz play or catch them on T.V depending if they were home or away. In the evening i'd hit the town with the guys and have a few! Sunday i'd get up around midday, again hit the gym and then spend the afternoon working on my car or going for a walk with Mightyena" Butch said.</p>
<p>Cassidy nodded. "Very nice! So I don't feature at all then?" She said slyly.<br/>"Well i'm sure you'd pop up somewhere!" Butch stammered, his ears turning slightly pink. "Probably to drag me to the mall clothes shopping again!"<br/>"You love it!" Cassidy laughed. "Ok question 2! Did you ever write a journal?"<br/>"What am I a teenage girl? No!" Butch snorted. Cassidy giggled.<br/>"Question 3! Would you rather spend the day at a art, history or science museum?"<br/>"History" answered Butch. "It was my favourite subject at school..."<br/>"Oh really? Well that was going to be question 4! Never mind..." Cassidy said.<br/>"Question 5! What is a controversial opinion you have?"<br/>"Oh god! Uhhh... well i'm pro guns?" Butch answered. <br/>"You rebel!" Cassidy said. "You don't own one then?"<br/>"Nope..."</p>
<p>"Question 6! What were you most afraid of as a child?"<br/>"Santa..." Butch muttered. He caught his partner's eye and the two of them burst out laughing.<br/>"Santa?! Seriously Ponch??"<br/>"Uh yeah... there's a photo of me and him when I was like 4 and i'm just sat on his knee screaming" Butch admitted.<br/>"Aw that's cute! Ok question 7 - do you like Christmas?!" Cassidy asked him.<br/>"I like the food...and sports... but apart from that, the festiveness annoys me" laughed Butch. "I'm a bit of an old scrooge sorry!"<br/>"Same..." said Cassidy. "Er questions 8 and 9, your height and weight?"<br/>"6ft 2 and i'm 69kg"<br/>"Is that it?!"<br/>"It's a healthy weight, admittedly on the lower end..." Butch explained. "They did actually tell me to gain a few pounds at my last medical".</p>
<p>"It's all muscle though" Cassidy said as she reached forward and squeezed the top of Butch's arm. <br/>"Yeah... Attila and Tyson have kindly renamed me runt so that's why i'm working out more at the moment" Butch said. "Gotta keep the ladies interested!"<br/>"Indeed!" Cassidy smirked as she took a sip from her own drink. This was fun!<br/>"Question 10! Favourite takeout?"<br/>"Pizza! I must say Cass, these questions are pretty bland! I was expecting much worse from you!" Butch said.<br/>"Well we're only halfway through" Cassidy winked. She leaned over and ran a finger up Butch's front causing the teal haired man to laugh nervously.<br/>"I'm just getting warmed up!"<br/>"Uh oh..." Butch mumbled.<br/>"Top up dear?!" Cassidy asked, indicating towards his now almost empty glass. <br/>"Go for it!" Butch replied. </p>
<p>"Ok, so these next 10 are gonna get personal!" She called back to him.<br/>"Heh! Can't wait..." Butch replied. "I'll just make sure mine are worse than yours!"<br/>He lounged back on his pillow with his knees raised as Cassidy rejoined him with their drinks.<br/>"Bottoms up! Ok question 11! When was the last time you cried?"<br/>"Oh!! Uh...well it was a while ago Cass..." Butch said.<br/>"Think!" Cassidy said earnestly.<br/>"Well it's a bit embarrasing to be honest..." Butch admitted.<br/>"Oh even better then!" Cassidy grinned. "Come on, we're all friends here!"<br/>"Ok..." Butch began hesitantly. "Um so you remember about 6 months ago when a load of us went out and that biker gang started on us?"<br/>"Oh god! Yeah I remember! That really big guy singled you out" Cassidy said.<br/>"Yeah well, he duffed me up pretty bad... I mean it hurt like hell but it was more my pride than anything. I just got out of there and like...angry cried all the way home!" Butch said.</p>
<p>"Oh Butch..." Cassidy said, her face seemingly full of genuine concern. "Yeah I was worried sick that night, no-one knew where you went!"<br/>"Heh sorry Cass!" Butch smiled.<br/>"I suppose I forgive you!" She winked.<br/>"Ok question 12! Biggest turn on?"<br/>"Woah! That escalated quickly!" Butch laughed. "Not sure I have to answer that!"<br/>"Oh you do!" Cassidy said solemnly. "Them be the rules!!!"<br/>"Urgh fine... just don't ever use it against me!" Butch said.<br/>"Oh god in your dreams!" Cassidy said.<br/>"So...when a girl kisses and bites at my neck" Butch explained. "I kind of turn into Mightyena what that happens..."<br/>"Oohhh!!" Cassidy said. She made a purring noise which startled Butch.<br/>"God you're weird!" He muttered.<br/>"Question 13! Unlucky for some! What's the luckiest thing that ever happened to you?" Asked Cassidy.<br/>Butch thought for a moment. Getting thrown into jail multiple times was hardly lucky. He struggled to remember a truly lucky occurance since being in Team Rocket. Unless...</p>
<p>"Uh meeting you" he said with a small smile. Cassidy's eyes widened.<br/>"Awww Butch!!! You mean that??!"<br/>"Yeah" he said. "You're more than just my partner, you're my best friend too. Dunno where i'd be without you now to be honest. I...Cass? Are you crying?"<br/>"No no! Just a little something in my eye" Cassidy whimpered as she frantically wiped at her eyes. Butch gave a soft laugh and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.<br/>"You're funny..." he said gently.<br/>"Right we're getting off track!" Cassidy said haughtily. "Question 14! Have you ever had an 'encounter' with another man?"<br/>"Oh god..." Butch said as the colour drained from his face. "I uh... don't know if you'll like the answer to this Cass..."<br/>"Ohhh here we go!!!! It's getting interesting now!!!!!" Cassidy squealed. She settled herself on her tummy beside Butch swinging her legs in the air.<br/>"Spill!"</p>
<p>"Um... well..."<br/>"Oh and Tyson grabbing your crotch as a dare on a night out doesn't count!" Cassidy interrupted.<br/>"Damn it!" Butch said. "Ok... well promise you won't get mad or judge me?"<br/>"Promise!" Cassidy said.<br/>"Regardless of who it was?"<br/>"You have my word!" She reiterated. "Unless of course it was one of the twerps. They're underage!"<br/>"No it was not one of the twerps! Jesus!" Butch said exasperated.<br/>"Right so... a couple of years ago... all the male agents had to undertake a physical training exercise. Well Jim-Bob was struggling quite a bit as his stamina isn't great. We were all ripping the piss out of him basically and Attila, Tyson and a couple of the other beefy guys started calling him gay boy and things like that". <br/>"Go on..." said Cass, curious to know where this was leading.<br/>"Well he was upset at first... but then something changed and he got angry. Really angry. I've never seen him like that before... Tyson egged him on saying he doesn't have the balls to kiss another man let alone a woman or some shit like that. That's when..."</p>
<p>"When what??" Cassidy pressed.<br/>"He stormed over to where I was stood..." Butch said slowly.<br/>"Oh god..." gasped Cassidy.<br/>"And uh... he kissed me!" Butch said.<br/>"Wow..." Cassidy said. She was lost for words. "So how did you react?"<br/>"Well... I was shocked. But uh this is where it gets interesting... I don't know what happened or why I reacted the way I did but in the tiniest, briefest moment... um I might have kissed him back..."<br/>"Blimey Butch... I never... I mean how the hell did this not spread around headquarters?" Cassidy asked.<br/>"Well everyone was completely dumbstruck to the point where I think we all knew that man code had to be enforced" Butch said with a smirk. "We all vowed never to breathe a word to anyone... so DON'T say anything! Not even Jessie knows..." <br/>"Imagine if that did get back to her..." Cassidy said innocently. Butch glared at his partner.<br/>"I mean it Cass! Not a word! You hear?"<br/>"Ok, ok! Chill!" Cassidy said. "You ready for your next question?"<br/>"Bring it doll!"</p>
<p>"Question 15! Have you ever slept with anyone inside Team Rocket?"<br/>"Yep just 1. Our little black tulip!" Butch smirked. Cassidy scowled.<br/>"I knew it!" She muttered. "That little minx gets everywhere..."<br/>"Well it was actually me that got her virginity Cass so double points for that?" Butch added.<br/>"You're terrible!" Cassidy laughed.<br/>"You love it!" Butch said.<br/>"Question 16! Have you ever had an STI?"<br/>"Nope! Clean as a whistle! Next?"<br/>"Question 17! Have you ever done drugs?" Cassidy asked.<br/>"Yeah... weed, done a bit of coke, LSD. Not so much now but when I was younger" Butch explained.<br/>"Question 18! When was the last time you had a wank?!"<br/>"Excuse me young lady!" Butch spluttered. This was getting awkward.<br/>"Uh 3 nights ago?!"<br/>"Wait was I in the room at the time?" Cassidy asked.<br/>"Yeah..."<br/>"Disgusting!" She frowned. "Ok, question 19! So what exactly is your honest opinion of Jessie?"</p>
<p>Butch shrugged. "Bit of a psycho but she's fit. I would!" He said with a wink. Cassidy folded her arms and pouted.<br/>"Hey! I like damaged girls alright? They remind me of myself! Get a kind of Harley Quinn and Joker thing going on".<br/>"Wonderful..." Cassidy muttered.<br/>"And anyway, you're the one that winds her up!" Butch reminded her.<br/>"You fucking arsehole! She starts it!" Cassidy snapped. Butch laughed.<br/>"Nah Cass!"<br/>"Well if she's so 'damaged' as you put it...why don't the 2 of you ride off into the sunset together to live happily ever after?"<br/>"Oh Cass..." Butch sighed. "You seem to be forgetting she's a psycho!!!"<br/>"Hmph!" Cassidy said.<br/>"Anyway you have 2 more questions to ask me so make them good!" Butch said.<br/>"Ok question 20... what is your honest opinion of me?" Cassidy asked.<br/>Butch smiled to himself.<br/>"I knew that was coming..." he said.<br/>"Well?" Cassidy asked impatiently.</p>
<p>"So sometimes you can be a bit of a stuck-up, conceited brat" Butch began. "But, deep down you have a heart of gold. You're funny, you're clever, you're the life and soul of every party. And..."<br/>"And?" Cassidy asked softly as she leant in closer to him.<br/>"You're really beautiful..." Butch mumbled. He reached up and ran his finger tips along Cassidy's cheek.<br/>"You're the most gorgeous woman in the world Cassidy. Any man would be lucky to have you..."<br/>"So question 21..." Cassidy muttered as she placed her own hand on Butch's chest. "What did you want to do now?<br/>"Erm...I want to..." Butch began as he snaked his arms around his partner.<br/>"I want to..."<br/>...<br/>"ASK YOU YOUR QUESTIONS NOW!!!" he said enthusiastically as he sat up. Cassidy exhaled, a little disappointed but also sat up beside Butch.<br/>"Go on then Hooch!" She said.</p>
<p>"Let's see if you can top mine!"</p>
<p>TO BE CONTINUED...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 21 More Questions In Lockdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Butch's turn to ask the questions! 🙈</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Butch lay on his bed scrolling through a takeout app as Cassidy came back with their 5th drinks of the evening.<br/>"Stuffed crust?" He asked.<br/>"Obviously!" She replied.<br/>"Kay. Says it will be around 45 minutes..." Butch replied. "Right then Cassie! Get yourself comfy!"<br/>"You're really into this now aren't you?" The blonde laughed at him. "Go for it!"<br/>"Sooo! Question 1! What is the best holiday you've ever been on?"<br/>"So when I was little, y'know before my Dad's business folded we went to the Sunshine Coast in Australia" Cassidy explained. "It was so hot and I learnt how to surf. We done so many water activities and ate loads of icecream! It was heaven! I'd love to go back someday..." Cassidy said.<br/>"One for the bucket list eh?" Butch asked. "I've never been but it sounds amazing..."<br/>Cassidy nodded. "It really was..."</p>
<p>"Question 2 then! Favourite icecream flavour?" Asked Butch.<br/>"Mint chocolate chip!" Beamed Cassidy. "You should know that Butch, I do send you out to the shops to buy it once a month after all!"<br/>"Urgh good point!" Muttered Butch. "You and your...women's problems..."<br/>"Hey if it stops me being a cranky bitch then surely it's worth it?!" Cassidy said.<br/>"Well I guess..." Butch said. "Ok questions 3 and 4, YOUR height and weight?"<br/>"You can't ask me that!!!" Cassidy exlciamed. "You should never ask a woman her weight".<br/>"Oh come on Cass, there's nothing to you anyway! Who am I gonna tell?"<br/>"Fine..." Cassidy mumbled. "Um i'm 5ft 5 and i'm 50kg"<br/>"Yeah so tiny then!" Butch reminded her. "Cass you're perfect and don't you forget it ok?"<br/>"Okay..." Cassidy laughed. "You're sweet!"</p>
<p>"Question 5! Favourite colour?" Butch asked her.<br/>"Violet! Like my eyes!"<br/>"Question 6! Favourite film?"<br/>"Ooh so many to choose..." Cassidy replied, deep in thought. "I guess the Notebook?"<br/>"Urgh." Butch wrinkled his nose.<br/>"It's good!" Cassidy frowned as she reached forward and smacked him on the arm.<br/>"I'm gonna make you watch it later!"<br/>"Noooo" laughed Butch. "Ok i'm sorry! Question 7 - what is your biggest fear?"<br/>"Dying alone" Cassidy replied without a seconds hesitation. Butch blinked at her.<br/>"Really?"<br/>"Yeah..." Cassidy replied. "I know in Team Rocket we don't really have anyone do we? So it does play on my mind sometimes..."<br/>"Ah doll you have me!" Butch said. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise!"<br/>Cassidy shook her head. "Don't make promises you might not be able to keep Butch..."</p>
<p>Butch scoffed. It didn't come up in previous conversation but he would do anything to protect Cassidy. Surely she knew that?<br/>"Er...ok...well...um question 8, what is your favourite fruit?"<br/>"Watermelon!" Cassidy smiled. "Followed closely by mangoes!"<br/>"Yeah you're not a veg girl are you?" Butch said.<br/>"Yuck! Definately not!" Replied Cassidy.<br/>"Ok question 9! Favourite region we've travelled to so far?"<br/>"Hoenn!" Cassidy said. I'd love to go back but then i'd love to go to Unova, Kalos and Alola too... it's so unfair that Messy Jessie and Jim-Bob still get to travel the world..."<br/>"Don't call him that!" Butch warned her.<br/>"Why not?! That's the name you use!" Cassidy said.<br/>"Yeah, the name I use! Get your own!" Butch winked. "Actually question 10! Jessie or James?"</p>
<p>"Well that's a stupid question!" Cassidy snapped. "Obviously James! He's actually pretty sweet. Kinda feel sorry for him most of the time".<br/>"I'm sure he can handle himself..." Butch said darkly as he paused to take a sip of his drink.<br/>"Ah yes, the kiss!" Cassidy smirked. Butch glared over the top of his glass.<br/>"Oi! Zip it!"<br/>Cassidy cackled. Butch was starting to regret telling her already.<br/>"Right i'm gonna do the same as you and get really personal now!" He declared. Cassidy's eyes glistened wickedly.<br/>"Bring it Butch!"<br/>"Question 11! How many times have you been pregnant?"<br/>"Jesus Christ! Where did that come from?" Spluttered Cassidy.<br/>"What?" Butch said innocently.<br/>"For your information - 0! Sorry to disappoint you!" Cassidy said smugly.<br/>"Good girl!" Chuckled Butch.</p>
<p>"Hmmm...question 12! Favourite position?" He probed.<br/>Cassidy narrowed her eyes. "Doggy..." she said slowly.<br/>Butch nodded. "Nice. I'll be sure to let Mightyena know!"<br/>"You stupid dick!" Laughed Cassidy.<br/>"Ooh speaking of which! Question 13 - what's the biggest you ever had?" Butch asked her.<br/>"Well I don't know FFS! It's not like I was sat there with a tape measure" Cassidy said. "Pretty big though! I needed a lie down afterwards"<br/>"Yeah I get told that a lot too" Butch grinned. Cassidy threw a pillow at him.<br/>"I doubt that very much!"<br/>"Nasty girl!" Butch pouted. "Ok question 14 - have YOU ever done drugs?"<br/>Cassidy shrugged. "Dabbled in this and that back in the day. Nothing too heavy unlike some pot head I could mention!"<br/>"Heh!" laughed Butch.</p>
<p>"Question 15, have you ever slept with anyone in Team Rocket then?"<br/>"Nope!" Said Cassidy. "For the moment anyway!" She winked.<br/>"Oh??!" Butch looked at her quizzically.<br/>"Never mind!" She sighed. She already realised she would have to spell it out.<br/>"Question 16, ever had a threesome?" Butch asked. Cassidy blushed.<br/>"Maybe..."<br/>"What???! Ok question 17, was it with 2 men or a man and a woman?"<br/>"2 women..." Cassidy giggled. Butch spat out his drink.<br/>"Question 18, is there a video???!"<br/>"No there is not you dirty sod!" Cassidy laughed. "Honestly Butch!"<br/>"Damn..." Butch said sadly. "That could have come in handy for isolation..."<br/>"Well sorry! It was a long time ago" Cassidy said. "Anyway you don't need a video you have the real thing!"</p>
<p>Butch blinked up at his partner. She seemed much closer to him all of a sudden now. He caught the scent of her perfume and the striking shade of violet in her eyes. She really was beautiful. He suddenly felt very hot under the collar.<br/>"Um...so question 19, what is your honest opinion of me?" He asked her.<br/>Cassidy backed off a little and Butch was suddenly fearful he had gone a step too far. But she smiled and pondered for a moment.<br/>"Well... you're stubborn and sometimes you're a little grumpy. Like a little old man!" She began.<br/>"Oh charming..." Butch grumbled as he folded his arms. Cassidy laughed.<br/>"Yeah, exactly like that! But... you're so funny. You make me laugh every single day. Even when I don't want to. You're caring and sensitive. But not many people see that side of you so I guess i'm lucky..."</p>
<p>Butch reached forward and cupped her delicate face in his hands. He leaned in so just their noses were touching. His heart was pounding and he had the good sense to know Cassidy's was too...<br/>"So um...question 20...what now?" He whispered.<br/>"You tell me" Cassidy murmoured. Butch lowered his face and gently encapsulated her lips with his own. They were so soft and the taste of her was so very sweet. Cassidy reciprocated snaking her arms around Butch's neck and using the tips of her fingers to stroke it. All too soon they were making out on his bed, but of course, it didn't stay that way for long...<br/>"Cass...question 21..." Butch breathed.<br/>"Hm?"<br/>"Are you sure you want to do this?"<br/>Cassidy smiled and firmly pulled her partner down again. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time!</p>
<p>"Bring it Butch!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>